


Sleep

by Thekawaiiblowfish



Series: Living with Momo [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Nitori swears when he's tired, Not a Relationship, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 09:44:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2105019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thekawaiiblowfish/pseuds/Thekawaiiblowfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nitori just wants to sleep</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> I have a head canon that if nitori doesn't get enough sleep/is woken up he swears and looks really scary.  
> don't wake nitori up  
> based off the artwork here: http://jmbad-art.tumblr.com/post/93176553031/if-you-think-that-this-video-wasnt-made-for

“Do you think pigeons have feelings?”

Nitori slowly opens his eyes and looks at the clock which informs him that it’s two in the morning. He turns over onto his stomach and groans into his pillow, “Momo, go to sleep.”

“But don’t you ever wonder if they do?”

“No,” Nitori sighs and begins to close his eyes.

“When I say ‘weak-ass’ you say ‘bitch’. Weak-ass-” Momo leans his head over the bar of his bunk to look at Nitori

Nitori eyes are now fully open and ready to pull Momo down and kill him with his pillow. _Oh my fucking god Momo go the fuck to sleep_

“....Bitch.” Momo says after Nitori doesn’t answer.

“Go to sleep. Please.”

“Can we try that again? When I-”

“Momo,”

“Nitori-senpai?”

“Sleep.”

When Momo doesn’t speak for a few minutes, Nitori starts to fall asleep again. When he finally gets comfortable, one leg hanging out his bunk and the rest of him covered with his blanket, Momo decides it’s time to speak up again.

“Nitori-senpai,” Momo whines, “I’m hungry, can we go get breakfast somewhere?”

At this point, Nitori is beyond done with his roommate. he stands up, pillow in hand, and starts beating Momo with it.

“Nitori-senp-Ow! Stop hitting me.”

“Then go the fuck to sleep!” He says as he continues hitting Momo with his pillow.

\-------------

“Sousuke, do you hear that?” Rin mummbles.

“It sounds like a dying cat.”

“We should go check what it is. I think it’s coming from Ai’s room.” He yawns.

Sousuke is reluctant to get up but does anyway. When they get to the door Sousuke knocks softly, not really wanting to go inside. They hear Momo screaming, and someone swearing before the door is thrown open.

“What?” Nitori asks, bags underneath his eyes and pillow in hand.

“Everything okay?” Sousuke asks, taking a step back. Nitori looks _really_  scary.

“Momo won’t shut the fuck up, and I’m tired.”

Rin just nods his head, knowing that it was a mistake to wake up the younger boy.

“Rin-senpai, you gotta help me! Nitori-Senpai is gonna murder me with his pillow! How am I suppose to ask out Gou-san?” Momo yells.

Rin looks over at Sousuke, “Did you hear anything?”

“Nope,”

Momo’s eyes widen, “Guys…”

“Night, Ai.” Rin ruffles his hair and closes the door behind him.

\-------------

“Senpai, ‘cause my mom isn’t here I can have ice cream for breakfast!”

“Oh my fucking god, I hate you.”

**Author's Note:**

> well here's my new series! I think it would be interesting living with Momo....yeah. Hope you guys enjoy!!


End file.
